A very special Fan meetup
by croenkh
Summary: What if you got an invitation to a fan meetup with the girl group of your dream? What if it promised that you d get to meet them up close and personal? And what if you suddenly wake up, strapped to a chair, completely naked? You know who it is Coming 'round again You want a dose of this Right now It's K/DA!
1. Chapter 1

Guy exhaled sharply.

She had just brushed by, but it was enough to send a jolt through him.

He was on edge. They all were.

Guy did not know how many others there were.

All he knew was that they were probably all blindfolded, just like him.

He could hear muffled moans all around.

It had been a long time now. He couldn't say how long.

Then a voice cut the silence.

"Everyone, thank you so much for coming. I am glad to see such a ... huge turn up."

There was an amused emphasis on the word 'huge'.

Guy knew the voice. He did not think it was possible that the invitation was real, yet he came anyway,

on the smallest chance alone.

"Everyone seems very eager to start, so allow us to do just that."

Suddenly the blindfold got removed, and for a moment Guy was blinded by the light.

When he blinked he could make out four silhouettes in the middle of a room.

Four beautiful women stood there, in their popular pose.

Music set in, and they all heard the words they knew so well:

"You know who it is

Coming 'round again

You want a dose of this

Right now

It's K/DA!"

It was them. The real deal. It was K/DA!

Guy could not believe his eyes.

But there was no doubt.

Akali, Evelynn, Kai'Sa, and Ahri.

The muffled noises told him that all the other guys felt the same wave of excitement that he did.

When he entered the raffle to win 'A day with K/DA' he thought it meant seeing them in concert,

and maybe get an autograph.

But they actually got invited in, and now he was only a few feet away from them.

Bound to a chair.

Gagged.

Naked.

As were all the other guys. It must have been around 10 others.

But Guy didn't care. He only had eyes for the four girls in front of him.

"You are all here because you have proven to be our biggest fans. We thank you for being here,

and apologise for the rough treatment of kidnapping you from your homes, and bring you here to this secret location.

Sorry about that, boys", Ahri said, with the sweetest voice, clumsily bowing in all directions.

Muffled laughter and amused glances all around.

"Well, shall we get started?", she asked, winking.

All around nods and sounds of agreement.

"All right, let´s get this party started!", shouted Akali, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Evelynn turned around, disappearing as well.

Kai'Sa and Akali nodded to each other, and both walked to a different side of the room.

Guy´s eyes were fixated on Kai'Sa, who went to the guy exactly opposite to him.

She stood right in front of him, turned around, and bend down.

The other guy now had a perfect view of her ass.

Guy felt a rush of envy.

What he wouldn't give to switch with that lucky fellow,

Kai'Sa raised her head, her gaze finding his.

She smiled and winked at him.

Suddenly Guy felt a hand on his chest.

He looked down, but saw nothing. Then he felt claws, gently scratching downwards.

Evelynn!

The sensation was amazing.

He didn't see anything, but felt it all.

Her golden claws travelling down his chest, then belly, further down.

He gasped.

Evelynn stopped, just inches from his throbbing cock.

He felt her hand going away. He sighed.

Then he started looking around some more.

Akali was behind a guy on the right side, standing behind him, caressing his chest.

He seemed to enjoy it very much.

"Unsurprisingly", thought Guy.

Ahri in the meantime was dancing right in front´of a lucky fellow to the left.

Her hips swayed tenderly from side to side, her hands wandered all over her body,

and her tails went all over his. Though barely touching him, as it seemed.

The guy squirmed and buckled, but the restraints held him tight.

A sudden wave of moans went through the guys on the right side.

Evelynn seemed to walk around invisibly, touching everyone one way or another.

The guy next to Guy moaned, and suddenly he felt Evelynn´s tight grip on his cock.

But different than with the others she didn't immediately let go again.

She slowly stroked him, up and down. When arriving at the tip she let go with her palm, but slightly used her claws.

It sent a tingling sensation through him.

Then she disappeared again.

The all around moaning got louder and louder.

Ahri now sucked on a cock to the left, Akali went all over the place, rubbing, kissing, sucking.

Kai'Sa gave another guy a lapdance.

Guy´s gaze lingered on her.

She noticed again. With a cocky smile she got rid of her pants.

The lapdance got more intense, but her eyes were fixated on Guy.

The guy was wiggling in his restraints, no doubt to get a bit more of Kai'Sa.

His hard cock got closer and closer to her amazing ass.

But when they almost touched, she stood up, and walked away from him, and towards Guy.

The other guy started to scream, or at least muffling louder.

Evelynn appeared right next to him, removing his gag.

"You want to tell us something?", she asked with a cold voice.

"Come back!", he shouted. "Come back and sit on my cock!"

Kai'Sa looked at him, her smile gone.

Evelynn had a devilish grin.

The other two stopped as well, fixating the loudmouth, who seemed to slowly realise that.

"I... I mean...", he stuttered, but Evelynn cut him off.

"No, no, you are right. WE should do as YOU say."

She grabbed his cock, and started stroking.

Akali appeared next to him, kissing his neck.

The guy smiled, and closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment.

Ahri stood in front of him, and blew him a kiss, which was visible as a pink, heart shaped cloud.

It was her Charm ability.

As soon as it hit the guy, his cock started twitching like crazy, and his breath got harder and harder.

"You like that?", she asked him, in the sweetest tone imaginable.

The guy couldn't even answer, he just nodded frantically,

seemingly almost ready to burst.

"Well, too bad!", Kai'Sa said.

She pressed a button on the side of the guy´s chair.

The other three stepped away.

The guy looked around confused, cock still twitching.

Then his chair moved backwards, and through a doorway that had opened in the wall behind him.

"What? No... NO!", they heard him shout, but as soon as he was through, the doorway closed again,

and all that remained was shocked silence.

"You see", Akali explained to the rest of the guys, "WE are in control.

YOU are here for OUR pleasure. Is that understood?"

Nodding and muffled agreement all around.

"Does anyone in here want to leave, knowing this?", She asked.

Silence. A few guys shook their heads.

No one nodded.

"Great", Ahri said, a big smile on her face.

"And in case anyone is wondering, my charm works like a strong aphrodisiac,

This poor fella will have the meanest erection of his live, but no one to help him with it.

We´ll keep him tied until it´s over, and then bring him home.

Unsatisfied." She winked, still smiling.

"And now", Evelynn followed up, "The real fun begins:

We have more people than we need, so we will weed out a bit.

The rules are simple: If you cum, you are out!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was torture.

Right after the 'rules' had been explained, Akali pressed a button, and from underneath the chairs some mechanical arms got out.

At their end was something that looked like a fleshy cylinder.

But a second look revealed what it truly was:

A cocksleeve.

Guy stared at it, as did the rest of the guys that were still around.

Evelynn spoke up again.

"I think we all know what these are.

And I am sure everyone here can guess, what they'll do.

What we are looking for are fans with endurance.

How could anyone keep us satisfied if he can't even resist a toy like this?"

Akali pressed another button.

The arms slowly moved downwards.

Somehow the angle seemed to be perfect for every single guy in there, as the sleeves slid on perfectly.

Guy exhaled sharply.

It felt amazing.

It didn't look lubed, but it felt like it was.

The sleeve was just the right amount of tightness. Tight enough to feel it completely, but loose enough to be able to slide in and out.

"Right now we have 10 participants here. That is a good number, but we really only need a few.

So, again, whoever cums is out.

Now, let's begin part two!"

With those words Evelynn vanished.

The sleeves started moving.

Slowly, but steady.

Guy's dick hadn't felt that great in quite some time.

If he wasn't careful he might just lose himself and cum way too soon.

He tried his best not to think about it, but the sleeve just felt amazing.

It slid up and down his shaft, seemingly tightening and loosening every now and then.

The pressure increased around the head, and decreased when going down again.

It felt almost like a real pussy.

Just like someone was riding him.

In random intervals the sleeve didn't go all the way down, but stayed around the head of his dick, slowly moving up and down, sending all kinds of sensations through him.

After what couldn't have been more than half a minute or so, he heard muffled moans from the guy next to him, and just moments later thick white cum shot through the air.

Ahri giggled, and said "And with that we have our first loser. Sorry, dear, but thank you for your support." She flashed him a smile, winked, and then pressed the eject button.

With a muffled whimper the guy disappeared.

"Nine to go", they heard Evelynn, whose voice seemed to be coming from all around.

Heads turned to see where she was, when she suddenly appeared next to a guy's chair, her hand on his chest.

She leaned closely to his ear, and loud enough for everyone to hear she whispered "Isn't this fun? Isn't this what you always wanted? Being our toy?"

Her hand wandered down which let the breath of this man get heavier and heavier.

She moved it past his cock, and let it rest on his inner thigh.

That seemed to be too much for him, and with a sigh he also let loose.

Evelynn looked at him amused.

"Oh no," her tone an unconvincingly played pity "was that too much for you?

I am so. So. Sorry." With each word she got closer to his face.

He stretched his neck.

Her lips were almost on his, when a devilish smile ran across her face, and she pressed the button on his chair.

Wide eyed he also disappeared in the wall.

Guy always assumed that Evelynn had a cruel side, but this exceeded his expectations.

He was really glad that she didn't decide to him that way.

The other women went around as well, watching their 'guests' writhe and squirm in their restraints.

The cocksleeves had become faster at this point.

It was hard to focus on anything but the rhythmic movement and the immense pleasure that they promised.

But somehow Guy endured.

Even one time when Ahri passed him by, and let her tails brush over his chest and neck.

It felt incredible, but he couldn't give in.

He wanted to win.

He NEEDED to win.

Another two guys lost.

One just couldn't hold on anymore, it seemed.

The other was chosen to be tested by Akali.

She kneeled in front of him, her hands hovering next to the cocksleeve as if she would control them.

The guy's facial expression looked pained, but he couldn't keep his eyes of this gorgeous figure in front of him.

He seemed to somehow be able to endure it, until Akali put her head closed, sticking out her tongue, and licking her thumb, mimicking a blowjob.

That's when the poor soul couldn't hold it in anymore.

His whole body trembled, and he let it all out.

It would have hit Akali's face, but in the instant he came she was already gone.

"Six to go!" Evelynn announced.

"Let's up the difficulty, wouldn't you say?

Ahri, Kai'Sa, show these lovely gentleman what they always dreamed of!"

Giggling Ahri stepped into the middle so that everyone could see her well.

Kai'Sa was right behind her.

Guy had trouble to think clearly.

He had no idea what was about to happen.

All his thoughts circled around the cocksleeve that still caressed his dick.

But that changed when Kai'Sa grabbed Ahri from behind, pulled her closer, and kissed her neck.

Ahri's giggling changed tone from amused to excited.

Kai'Sa kissed Ahri's neck tenderly, and let her hands wander over the the Fox-girl's body.

Suddenly Guy's mind was completely focused.

Ahri just let Kai'Sa caress her. When her hands found Ahri's breasts, she just closed her eyes and sighed.

Another one came, and promptly was moved out.

Five people to go.

"We're getting closer", Evelynn exclaimed. "Come on girls, let's give them a show."

This seemed to be a command, and Kai'Sa spun Ahri around.

They stood face to face, and then leaned in for the kiss.

Their soft lips locked, and their hands were all over each other, pulling them closer.

Guy's cock was about to explode.

He tried everything to think about something else.

ANYTHING else.

But his whole mind was consumed by those two goddesses in front of him, making out.

They kissed passionately, not letting up.

Ahri's tongue slid out and into Kai'Sa's mouth, playing with hers.

Kai'Sa then grabbed Ahri's butt, squeezing, and pulling her even closer.

They both let out soft moans.

It was heaven.

And at the same time it was hell.

Seeing all this, so near, but not being able to do anything.

Close to cumming, but not wanting to.

Another one lost, and Guy could not blame him.

The only thing that kept him from losing yet was the desire to win.

He didn't even exactly know what it was he could win, but he knew he had to.

Akali and Evelynn went behind the backs of the remaining five.

Guy prayed that he wasn't their next victim.

He watched Ahri and Kai'Sa get even more intense.

They were on the floor now, Ahri on her back, just prepped up on her elbows, her head tilted back in pleasure. Kai'Sa was on top of her letting her tongue and lips wander over the exposed throat, making Ahri moan louder.

That was too much for another guy, and suddenly they were only four.

"Girls", Evelynn called out to the two making out in the middle, "we are at the last four. Come help out!"

Ahri and Kai'Sa stopped, seemingly reluctant.

Then all four Women gathered in the middle.

"And now for the grand finale!", Akali exclaimed.

With the press of a button the cocksleeves stopped, much to Guy's relief.

The four women nodded to each other, and each one stepped next to a bound guy.

Guy's heart pounded. Next to him stood Kai'Sa.

"We will start the countdown. Only ten more seconds. Ten more seconds of you not being allowed to cum. As soon as the timer hits zero, you can let loose without fearing the eject button."

A big screen appeared in the middle of the room, displaying ten seconds.

Guy was confused what they meant, the cocksleeves weren't jerking them off anymore.

But as soon as the timer started counting, he understood.

Kai'Sa's hand was on his cock.

He almost came right away, but somehow was able to keep it in.

Every guy was being jerked off by one of the KD/A members.

Ten.

Kai'Sa giggled quietly, stroking his dick with big and slow strokes.

Nine.

He had to endure.

Eight.

He saw the guy that Ahri was next to cum.

Seven.

Kai'Sa picked up the pace.

Six.

It felt amazing.

Five.

He wanted nothing more than to give in.

Four.

Evelynn squeezed the cum out of another one.

Three.

He was almost there.

Two.

Kai'Sa leaned in.

One.

"Cum for me", she whispered.

The clock hit zero. Guy shuddered, and let out a loud moan, as well as a huge amount of thick cum. It flew at least three feet. Then another shot. And another.

He let everything out.

Everything that had built up over this day, and more, it felt like.

Kai'Sa's hand was still holding his dick, stroking it very slightly.

With each one he shuddered slightly.

It still felt amazing, even after this amazing orgasm.

"It seems like we have three winners."

Evelynn's voice snapped him out of his blissful ecstasy.

"You have proven yourself. You are indeed our biggest fans, and worthy to… have a special VIP experience.

We have prepared rooms, where you can rest for a bit.

And then it's time for our personal meet and greet."

Guy was perplexed.

He flinched a bit when Kai'Sa removed her hand from his cock, stroking it one last time before smiling at him, and licking his cum of her hand.

Guy's dick was about to get hard again.

"So, who do you want to meet in privat?"


	3. Chapter 3-1 Ahri

"Ahri!", Guy said with such determination, he almost shouted.

"I… I mean… i'd like to meet miss Ahri, please…", he added, slightly embarrassed.

Ahri grinned.

She walked up to him, put her hand on his chest, and whispered: "I will be waiting in the last room to the left."

Then she walked away, hips swinging from side to side.

Guy stared after her.

"I won the bet.", Akali exclaimed.

"I knew he'd pick our little princess."

The other women laughed.

Kai'Sa walked out a door to his right.

Akali shot him an amused glance, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Evelynn looked at him with cold eyes.

"You go out through this door. The first door to your left is where you can… recharge. Whenever you're ready, go to where Ahri wants to meet you."

And with that, she also left by just vanishing into thin air.

In the same moment his restraints sprung open.

Guy was confused.

Now that he was alone, he finally had the time to try and process what had happened so far.

But no matter how he racked his brain, it didn't really make sense.

After a while he decided it would be best to go to his designated room and do as he was told.

Whatever this was, no matter if it was real or a dream, he would see it to the end.

And he hoped that said end would take a little longer to arrive…

The room was small, but had a bed, a desk, and even a fridge in it.

Basically it was like a hotel room.

'A hotel in heaven', he thought.

He looked around. His clothes (or any clothes for that matter) were nowhere to be found.

He guessed that meant he'd have to stay naked for now.

Guy did not mind, as the temperature was nice and warm.

He took his time, drinking some cold water out the fridge to rehydrate, then laying on the bed, thinking about his whole situation.

It made as much sense as it did before.

So after a while he stood up, and walked out the door.

He was in a long and narrow hallway. Each side had a few doors, but nothing to distinguish them, or any way to tell what was behind them.

Guy walked through the corridor and came to a halt at the end.

He was in front of the door Ahri had told him to enter.

Was she really in there?

What would wait for him on the other side?

Only one way to find out.

Guy knocked, and opened the door.

He entered a big room, and all he could do was stare.

It was like a cloud.

Everything in here was white, sometimes light pink, and mostly fluffy.

The floor was carpeted with a white soft rug, that felt like fur beneath his feet.

All around him were pillows and from the ceiling hung quite a few transparent sheets.

In front of him was a path void of pillows. It led to a kind of podium.

There were carpeted stairs to allow access to it.

And on it was a huge cushioned chair, almost like a throne.

And on said throne she sat.

Ahri.

Smiling down on him.

'They did not lie about the princess part', Guy thought to himself.

He was debating whether he should climb the stairs or wait, when she raised her voice.

"Welcome to my domain. I was waiting for you.

Please, come to me." It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

It was like a sugar rush just listening to her.

Guy started walking up the stairs before he even realised it.

"That's a good boy", Ahri giggled.

It sounded like a beautiful wind-chime.

Guy was entranced.

She stood up, and stepped in front of him.

She was so close…

But Guy didn't dare to do anything.

He had the feeling that if he messed up, all of this would end.

Ahri put her hand on his chest.

Her golden bracelet was cold against his skin, but her hand was warm and soft.

He felt a tingle between his legs.

Ahri leaned forward, her face just inches away from his, and focused him with her big gorgeous eyes.

It was a gaze that could have melted a glacier.

"You chose me. That makes me really happy."

Guy's heart jumped in his chest.

"Say, will you be mine?"

His heart would have leaped out of his chest, if it could.

"Yes", he whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, I will, miss Ahri."

The tingling got stronger.

Her hand still on his chest, and her eyes fixated on his, Ahri gave the biggest and most beautiful smile, and said: "Thank you so, so much."

She leaned in, and kisses him on the cheek.

Guy's whole body felt like it celebrated.

His cheeks flushed red, his heart hammered in his chest, and his cock sprang up.

Ahri noticed it, and started giggling again.

"Well then, you two", she said with a nod to his crotch, "come with me."

She grabbed his hand and turned around.

Everywhere she touched him it felt like heaven.

He never wanted her to let go.

She led him past the throne and to another set of stairs to it's left.

Guy did not pay attention to anything, he was completely enamored by her.

Only when she came to a halt he took a second to look at what was before them.

It was a big white basin.

It was like a huge bathtub, half in the ground, half above.

Just like everything in this room it was like a cloud. The water was barely visible beneath a huge amount of foam and bubbles.

Ahri squeezed his hand and said: "I love a nice and relaxing bath, don't you?"

Guy tried his best to think straight through all the images his brain bombarded him with.

"Y-yes, I do", he stuttered.

She snickered, then turned to him.

"I will undress now, so be a good boy and turn around.

And no peeking", she said with a playful pout.

Guy's cock twitched, but he did as told.

Behind him he heard the rustling of clothes.

He had to use everything in him to fight the urge to turn around.

'Don't do anything to ruin this!' he warned himself.

Ahri giggled, and one of her stockings landed on his shoulder.

Guy inhaled sharply.

"I'm sooo sorry", she laughed, and pulled it off of him. "Keep facing that way a little longer."

He did as told.

Then he heard a soft splashing, and her voice saying "Alright, you can turn around again."

Guy spun around.

Ahri was there in the tub, up to her hips in water, and up to her shoulders in foam.

Guy could almost see her soft and very, very naked curves.

Almost.

Only her shoulders were completely bare.

Her skin was almost whiter than the foam.

She looked like a porcelain goddess.

She turned her back towards him, taking a step back to the edge.

"You know, I feel kind of stiff in the neck.

Do you think you could help me with that?"

As soon as she finished the sentence, Guy was right behind her at the basin.

Without thinking his hands shot up, and he gently placed them on her shoulders.

Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth.

He started kneading her neck and shoulders, carefully.

"Mmmhhh, just like that", she whispered.

His cock twitched and hit the basin wall over and over, but he did not dare to hands away from her.

He was massaging Ahri. THAT Ahri.

He had his fingers and palms on her shoulders, his thumbs caressing her neck right below her collar.

She put her head down a bit for him so he could do what she asked him to.

Guy felt light headed.

He massaged her, his hands on her alabaster skin, and he heard her breathing getting slightly heavier, more relaxed.

It almost sounded like she was moaning a bit.

Guy had his cock pressed against the wall now, to keep it steady and to somehow try and ease the tension down there.

It worked for a while.

But then Ahri took his hands into hers, and guided them along her neck.

Slowly she let them slide towards her front.

"Oh, no, what are you doing?", She whispered with a giggle.

Guy couldn't answer.

His mind could not form a single coherent thought when his hands, guided by hers, slid further down.

And then he touched them.

He had his hands on her breasts.

Her incredible, soft and squishy breasts.

"You naughty, naughty boy", she laughed.

Then she moaned when he squeezed her tits.

He couldn't hold back.

And she didn't seem to mind.

Both of them were now pressed against each other, only separated by the wall.

Guy kneaded her breasts, and she guided his hands.

He squeezes, he pinched her nipples, he pulled lightly.

Ahri moaned more and more.

Then she suddenly pulled away, turning to face him with a smile.

"You helped me quite a lot with my stiffness. Now let's sew what we can do for yours…"

Her gaze wandered down. She pointed to a footstool right next to him.

Guy understood.

He pushed it nearer with his foot, and then stepped up on it.

His cock was now right in front of her.

She didn't wait a second, and took it in her hands.

A wave of pleasure exploded through Guy, so much so that he feared he'd shoot right away.

But somehow he managed to hold on.

Ahri seemed to notice, as her smile got wider, and she started to stroke it slowly and gently.

Guy watched her, although his vision was a bit blurry.

Ahri's eyes were now on his cock.

She gently caressed it, eyeing it from all angles.

Her fingers wandered over the shaft, her palms pressed on its head, which made Guy flinch a bit.

One hand stroked the shaft, the other played with his balls.

Her hands were everywhere.

Guy had trouble even standing straight.

His knees were weak due to her amazing massage.

Ahri enjoyed it seemingly.

She had a look of pure bliss on her face.

Her lips parted for a huge grin.

And then they parted for his cock.

Without a warning she put her mouth around him.

Guy's legs almost gave out.

The her mouth was unbelievable.

He never felt anything like it before.

It was warm and wet, her lips on his shaft, her tongue playing around with him.

One hand was still on the base of his cock, stroking, while she moved her head back and forth, taking all of him in, then pulling away, just to get back in again.

"Oh my god", Guy groaned without realizing.

One of his hands reached for the wall for support, the other got a hold of Ahri's hair.

He slightly pulled.

He heard her moan with pleasure, and he did the same.

His hand moved in unison with her head.

Then she sucked harder, moved faster.

Her tongue slid around his cock, caressing it from within.

Guy could not hold it any longer.

His legs trembled, and his cock twitched.

Ahri noticed, but didn't seem willing to let go.

She kept sucking, now even harder, and with her hand she massaged his balls.

With a loud groan Guy shot his load in her mouth.

He could hear her muffled voice, but she still did not pull away.

She took it all in.

The first load.

Another one.

And another one.

And after the fourth, Guy pulled away, stumbling down the footstool, and landing backwards on the rug.

It took him a few seconds to clear his head again.

He looked up.

Ahri smiled down on him.

Her lips glistened, and a thick white drop ran down her chin.

She swallowed, then held up her hand towards him, and said:

"Come on now, don't you want to join me in here?"


End file.
